powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenowing
Zenowing is Keeper's apprentice, and the Dino Charge Silver Ranger. He is also the creator of the Dino Charge Zords. In roll calls, he is also known as Titanosaurus Power Ranger Silver. Character History Long ago, Zenowing was the apprentice of Keeper. He came to Earth after the lost Energems and created the Dino Charge Zords for their protection but was only able to find the Silver Energem. When Lord Arcanon was trying to obtain the Dark Energem by eliminating Sentai 6, Zenowing tried to stop him and in the process bonded with the Silver Energem and became the Dino Charge Silver Ranger. But he wasn't able to defeat Lord Arcanon and was captured. To gain the Silver Energem, Arcanon used the Dark Energem on him and created his evil and dark other half, Doomwing, who became one of his generals and sealed the Silver Energem inside his sword, so that only he and the villains could access its power. Eventually, Doomwing, posing as the Silver Ranger, requests the Dino Charge Rangers’ assistance by asking for information required to create their Dino Chargers and Zords. After the Rangers see their Zords acting on their own and controlled by Doomwing, Lord Arcanon and Singe, they assume that the Silver Ranger must’ve been captured by Arcanon. Coming to his aid, the Rangers quickly realize that the Silver Ranger they have been communicating with was actually Doomwing. After finding out about Zenowing, the Rangers use a set of devices to separate Dooming and Zenowing into two separate beings. Doomwing manages to escape being destroyed the Rangers, taking the Silver Energem with him. Now separate from Doomwing, Zenowing wanted to deal with Doomwing on his own, thinking that the Rangers would just get in his way. During an attack from Doomwing, Riley tries to stop him, but gets badly injured as a result. At the base, Zenowing blames Riley for getting himself injured, annoying the of the Rangers. After talking to Keeper, Zenowing realizes that years of being bonded to Doomwing veiled his true emotions and has lost his true self. Apologizing to Riley and working alongside the Rangers, Zenowing manages to get back the Silver Energem and destroys Doomwing once and for all. After unlocking the true power of the Energems, Zenowing travels to the past, along with the other Rangers. Destroying the past version of Sledge, Zenowing says goodbye to the other Rangers as he joins Heckyl and his quest to save Sentai-6 from Arcanon. Dino Charge Silver Ranger Arsenal *Dino Charger #10 - Titano Charger (Titanosaurus) *Titano Charge Morpher *Titano Saber *Dino Com *Silver Energem Zords *Titano Zord/Titano Charge Megazord Appearances: DSC Episodes 15-20, 22 - Dino Drive= Arsenal *Dino Charger #10 - Titano Charger (Brachiosaurus) *Titano Charge Morpher *Titano Saber *Dino Com Zords *Titano Zord/Titano Charge Megazord Appearances: DSC Episodes 16, 17, 19, 20, 22 - Dino Super Drive= Arsenal *Dino Charger #10 - Titano Charger (Brachiosaurus) *Titano Charge Morpher *Titano Saber *Dino Com Zords *Titano Zord/Titano Charge Megazord Appearances: DSC Episodes 16, 17, 19, 20, 22 }} Ninja Power Star The Dino Charge Silver Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of the Dino Charge Silver Ranger and is marked with the kanji for "silver". This will be a part of the upcoming Super Ninja Steel toyline and it's currently unknown if it will have a in-show appearance. Notes *At over 65 million years old, Zenowing is the oldest and possibly longest active Power Ranger. *He is the first Power Ranger whose demorphed form looks the same as his Sentai Counterpart, due to them reusing his Sentai Counterpart's suit and not having to be played by an actor. **As such, he is the first Ranger to regularly appear unmorphed in Sentai footage outside of goofs in various episodes. *He is the only extra Ranger to be identified by the same color name as his Sentai Counterpart, while the other three are identified as "Cyan, Gray, and Violet" in the Sentai, but as "Aqua, Graphite, and Purple" in America *He and Doomwing have different finishers. While Zenowing's finisher is the "Silver Prism Slash", Doomwing's is the "Silver Charged Super Strike." Their Sentai Counterparts also have this trait. *Like Shadow Ranger Doggie Cruger he becomes humanoid in Ranger Form Portrayal *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes *''to be added'' See Also References Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:Aliens Category:PR Dino-themed Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR 10